Washing Away
by Final Silence
Summary: Rain, rain beats upon both the body and soul of the people of Sin City slowly eroding the morals that they once had now a hitman who let his morals wash away in the rain must help a group of prostitutes fight off a mob incursion before Old Town is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Readers,**

**I just want everyone to understand that this is my first Fan Fic so don't turn me extra crispy with flames a little lee way would be nice other than that I hope you enjoy and I am planning on writing further soon. Please enjoy.**

**I dont own Sin City Frank Miller does so bug him not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Mr Rain<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain, rain has battered upon the body and souls of the people of sin city eroding their morals and washing away their guilt so that they can sleep at night believing that what they have done has always been and will never change. I count myself among those that have had the rain wash away these morals that once guided us to a better path, instead I am sitting in a bar waiting for a man to bring me my payment for ignoring the morals I once had and embracing the life of killing others for payment. I am Rain and I once knew right from wrong.<p>

"Hey buddy you Rain." A nasally voice cut through my musings from a pencil thin man in a suit.

"Yes, where is my payment", my annoyance barely contained at having this man loudly addressing me by my first name.

The Pencil as I had named him took a step closer to get a better look, I had chosen my place at the bar specifically for the hazy smoke, effectively veiling my features from the various cess pit beings of the dingy establishment. The Pencil once close enough to see me began sizing me, I'm of an average build and height at 6'2 with a slim runners build. What caught his eye though were my clothes I wouldn't say that I'm a fashion plate but as the saying goes clothes do make the man. For this meeting I was wearing a three quarter black jacket, a black high collar Italian shirt along with black pants and matching shoes. Taking the seat next to me Pencil removed an envelope from his suit and slid it into the pocket of my jacket.

"Your payment for the job." The Pencil said as his hand returned to the scarred counter.

"Then I will take my leave."

Rising from the stool I made to leave the smoky alcohol soaked atmosphere of the bar for a much needed shower when the idiot grabbed my arm. My gaze quickly darted to the fingers grasping my arm then to the man that they were connected to, our eyes met briefly before the Pencil hastily removed his hand, averted his gaze and began to speak with a slight tremor I am sure he was hoping would go unnoticed, it did not.

"Mmy.. My employer has a new contract however the job must be done tonight."

"I do not offer my services twice in the same night, your employer knows this."

The Pencil visibly flinched from my tone of voice nervously licking his lips the man gathered what vestiges of courage he had and began to respond.

"My employer is willing to offer double your normal payment if you take this contract."

I grabbed Pencil's head and forced him to look into my eyes, I saw no deceit but that created more questions than answers 'Who was important enough to warrant double my hefty fee' looking once more at the Pencil I asked the all-important question.

"Details?"

* * *

><p>I spent a further thirty minutes in the bar looking for all appearances to be nonchalant as I listened carefully to the details of my next contract from Pencil before setting off for my safe house to plan and gather the necessary items that I would need to complete the job. After satisfying my paranoia that I was not being followed I arrived at an average apartment door on the fourth floor of a non-descript converted warehouse placing the key in the keyhole I turned it three quarters before slamming it in hard. This would deactivate the booby trap on the front door so that I could enter the apartment safely, you could never too careful.<p>

One word could be used to describe my safe house "sparse", the apartment consisted of a queen sized bed, a desk and laptop, a trunk and a bathroom. The room held no personal items or pictures meaning no evidence if the safe house was ever compromised gathering an identical set of clothing from the trunk I went to the bathroom to shower and change.

Like everything in my life I was methodical about showers and grooming my shower lasted three minutes enough time to remove the smell of smoke from my body I then quickly took stock of my appearance in the mirror. Looking back at me was my own pale face, pronounced cheekbones and sharp jaw my combed back black hair and cold grey eyes, the only defining feature on my face was a scar running down from my bottom lip almost reaching my chin.

Changing into my clean clothes I began to prepare for my contract I was to dispose of a double dealing cop who had started to take money from certain mafia families to look the other way to their incursions into Old Town. He was slated to do a patrol of Old Town tonight where he would meet his contacts and payment, my job was to dispose of both.

Reaching into my trunk I removed a 1911 GSG with a silencer already attached placing the weapon on the bed I reached back into my trunk and removed my back-up a SP22 M3 placing this beside the 1911 I closed the trunk. Looking at my weapons the light danced across their dull black frames reaching out I carefully stroked them almost like a lover I slid the two weapons into the holsters on the sides of my ribs their cold weight giving me shivers, a ripple of excitement.

I double checked my clothes and weapons before leaving the safe house and re- activating the booby trapped door before making my way back to ground floor. As I stepped out of the building the ever present dark clouds that hung over the city began to let loose their rain, I stood there for a moment the water beating my pale face. I stood there slowly letting the rain wash away my doubts and anxiety allowing a calm to settle in where those emotions once resided looking down I watched as my morals followed the same course as the water both flowing into the gutter and washing into the sewer.

Shaking my head I tore myself away from my musing and set off for Old Town my target was waiting and I could not disappoint,t my only companion on this walk was my thoughts and the rain which washes away everything.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon please review<strong>

**- Silence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back,**

**Finally got around to updating my fic hopefully it has improved since the first chapter. Reviews for input on what to change or focus on would be great.**

**I dont own Sin City Frank Miller does so bug him not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Trouble With the Mark<strong>

* * *

><p>Old Town, the place where the beautiful and deadly reside waiting to make your dreams come true but that's only if you play by the rules if not then they send you packing. The rain had set in by the time I had arrived and from the look of the clouds it was going to rain all night, perfect for my work all I had to do now was find the target.<p>

I had to find my target fast ever since mob boss Wallenquist tried to take over Wendy and Gail had kept a close eye on all the comings and goings of Old Town my presence would not be welcome. My musings were broken by the presence of three prostitutes coming around the corner weapons plain as day on their hips.

It was a risk but I couldn't duck into an alley now that they had seen me so I began to walk shaking my hair from its combed back state it now hung around my face preventing anyone from getting a clear look at my features. As the ladies passed I turned my head my eyes locking with theirs I gave them a brief smile and a nod which they returned one even eyeing my body through my soaked shirt before continuing down the path.

I began to avoid open streets the further I went in sticking to alleys and back streets when this failed I used the rain to cover the sound of my footsteps as I slipped by groups of prostitutes all the while watching my back for the deadly shadow called Miho. After thirty minutes I found the target walking his beat straight to his pick-up point, the man was a fool he was so sure of himself each step he took had swagger his eyes looked straight forward with no hint of suspicion.

This job was getting worse by the minute first the rain had lessened so I had to place more effort into watching where I was walking so that I would not alert my target, his attitude bothered me as well no police officer walked through Old Town not since the disappearance of Jack Rafferty. My paranoia was beginning to build I was about to walk out on the job when the target approached his contact, they looked around before heading into a nearby alley.

Sliding into the alley I hid behind a dumpster sliding my hand to my 1911 pistol I strained my hearing to try and catch the conversation that was going on between the officer and his contact soon I caught a snippet of their conversation.

"The….try….don't…boss…...money."

That voice I knew that nasally voice anywhere the Pencil what was he doing here, drawing my pistol I stepped out of my hiding spot and drew a bead on the officer before putting a bullet between his shocked eyes along with a bullet to his corrupt heart. I soon changed targets to the Pencil.

"So I have been setup is that what's going on." I said my cold voice snapping the blood splattered man back to reality.

"Ah Rain nice to see you holding up your part of the bargain." The Pencil said slowly wiping the police officer's blood from his cheek.

I frowned at his strange choice ofwords before swiftly turning to point my gun at two approaching thugs. Both had a bead on my chest, slowly I lowered my 1911 obviously both outnumbered and outgunned I had to be smart about dealing with this situation. The Pencil soon moved between the thugs a smug smile gracing his lips, my blood was beginning to boil as I schooled my features giving no hint that I was bothered by my current situation. This swiftly wiped the smug look off his face, it now contorted in a show off anger his eyes glinting with suppressed menace.

"Why the setup? This is bigger than just one dirty police officer it appears" I said hopefully playing off of the man's ego so he might let slip the name of his employer.

"Of course this is bigger than one police officer Rain my employer wishes to have a larger slice of territory and humiliate that fool Wallenquist by appropriating the very thing he failed to."

Each word this man spoke grated on my nerves but each word gave me time to formulate a plan each word therefore was a nail in his coffin. While the Pencil was speaking I observed my surroundings the rain had returned pounding hard on all four of us, this lowered the thug's visibility that will have to get close to finish me. The ground was slick with waste and water a man could fall very easily if he wasn't aware of his footing and above me just inside my field of vision shadows on the rooftop were moving we were not alone.

The thugs closed in on me within arm reach before levelling their handguns with my chest whereas Pencil remained at a distance obviously waiting for further backup to arrive which soon arrived in the form of two more thugs. Neither drew their weapons instead they positioned themselves beside Pencil.

"With the death of that officer and my testimony the whores of this disgusting place will either have to hand over their territory to my employer or be mowed down by the police and you will fade away nothing but a memory." He said a smile dancing upon his lips the whole time.

"May I have two requests before I fade into the rain?"

"Depends on the requests" Pencil replied.

"First who is your employer and may I comb my hair?" I asked my voice barely carrying across the rain.

"To your first request my employer is mob boss Gorshkov and to your second request you may but do it slowly no sudden moves."

Nodding I slowly reached into my sleeve removing my comb with careful strokes I pulled my hair back with each stroke I slid my thumb across the spine of the comb revealing a hidden needle coated in venom. With blinding speed I snapped a punch to the nose of the thug to my left his nose crunching beneath my fist as my newly acquired weapon sank into the other thug's neck effectively nicking his carotid artery. Within seconds his body was going into seizures and his companion lay still on the drenched asphalt.

Soon the alley fell into chaos as bullets from Pencil and his backup began to riddle the bodies of their former compatriots, using left thug as a shield I drew my SP22 and unloaded a full clip from the cover of his body. Dropping the thugs body I hid behind a dumpster changing the clip I inched closer to the edge sneaking a peek to see who was left, four bodies littered the alley, to my disappointment none were Pencil.

"Damn you Rain why couldn't you just lie down in the gutter like you should." Pencil called out over the din of the rain the idiot compromising his location like the nimrod that he was.

Slipping out from my hiding place I made my way past the bodies of the thugs to the dumpster at the end of the alley. Without disturbing the dumpster I climbed on top the rain dampening the stench rising from its depths, watching Pencil from above watching and waiting till he felt safe enough to look around the dumpster to my previous location. With acrobatic precision I flipped over the top of Pencil landing on the balls of my feet I sprung forward my heel connecting with his back launching him onto the bodies of his now deceased back-up.

By the time Pencil had scrambled of the dead bodies and turned my SP22 was placed firmly between his eyes but his were not focused on me but rather what was behind me, I stiffened as I felt the cool kiss of steel to my neck. I didn't even need to look to know that woman behind me was the deadly Miho but if she was here then that meant that either Wendy or Gail was nearby ready to give a nod and end my life.

"Oh fuck me." Was all Pencil could say before we were soon surrounded by prostitutes all with a bead on either me or Pencil.

"Держите ваш рот закрытым и не вызывайте их!" I hissed at the soon to be bullet ridden body before me.

"Кто - ад то, что сука с мечом и почему мы не мертвый все же?" The idiot demanded

His eyes quickly identifying how bad the situation we were in but before I could speak another word a new voice carried over the rain clear and beautiful.

"Well what have we got here I hope for both of your sakes that this isn't what it looks like"

The woman that the beautiful voice belonged to swayed through the rain, the dim lights above us illuminating her for both Pencil and I to see, her skin mocha brown, hair spiked and black as the night sky and her curved form hidden behind straps leather and high boots and gloves who was better known as Gail. The Pencil quickly decided that he would survive longer by framing me and falling into the prostitutes hands then kneeling in filth infested alley with a gun barrel between his eyes.

"My name is unimportant who you should be worried about is this man here his name is Stanis..."

Pencil never finished his statement instead it was drowned out by the fire of my Sp22 and his body hitting the cold hard ground but my actions did not please my captors instead the steel on my throat began to dig into my neck. Blood welled at my neck and began to trail down the katana my blood mixing with that of Pencil and his cronies, I lowered my gun arm relaxing my entire body as I did so not wanting to provoke those around to begin firing on me.

Gail began to walk towards me all the guns trained on me for any sign of aggressive action towards their current superior, the rain had lessened to a drizzle allowing the light to flicker and dance across the alley. I had to fight the urge to shake my hair to obscure my face if I did I was quite sure that the blade at my throat would kill me, Gail was now an arm lengths away from me her eyes taking in my now obvious Russian features.

"Miho please escort our guest to the base I will go find Wendy so that we can properly question him." Gail's voice was clipped and cold.

Miho then patted me down for further weapons before collecting my original guns and with a light taps from her blade to my throat directed me to their base of operations a large dilapidated building with a large balcony. With several raps to the door the distinctive sound of several locks being unlocked was heard before the door opened and with a tap between my shoulder blades I began to walk into the building my thoughts soon returned to the rain and I spoke one word before entering the building.

"Трахнитесь"

* * *

><p><strong>More Coming your way<strong>

**-Final Silence**

**Translations For the Russian**

**-Keep your mouth shut and don't provoke them!**

**-Who the hell is that bitch with the sword and why are we not dead yet?**

**-Fuck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back,**

**Finally got around to updating my fic hopefully it has improved since the last chapter. Reviews for input on what to change or focus on would be great.**

**I dont own Sin City Frank Miller does so bug him not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - A Name and Terms<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke to the sounds of screams high and loud most likely male from the creative curses that I heard through the damaged wall in front of me. I observed my surroundings the walls had chips and holes allowing noise to travel freely between the adjacent rooms, a single window locked and barred, shadows danced in the corners of the room cast by a single light in the centre of the ceiling and a solid door with reinforced hinges. I had been searched my guns had been removed along with anything that could possibly hide a weapon the search must have been done by Miho no one else would be so thorough. I soon remembered what led me to my incarceration in the dark room.<p>

_Flashback_

_Walking across the threshold of the door I soon felt that cold pang in my stomach, two women their guns drawing a bead on my heart. I kept my eyes trained while I drew the cold from my skin into my heart its beating slowing allowing me to relax my entire body and maintain my calm. It was several steps into the building before I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head twisting while I fell the last thing I saw was Miho's eyes and then darkness closed in on me._

_Flashback End _

I could see the moon through my window by its position I must have slept through the day I soon found myself calmed by the drizzle that began the only constant in my life rain. The screams soon ended followed by a loud thump knowing I was next I soon moved underneath the window preparing myself for what was to come. The doors soon opened and my room was filled by five women the two guards from the entrance flanked the three most beautiful women in old town.

Their leader Wendy a golden haired beauty dressed only in red the twin of the previous leader Goldie, the mocha skinned beauty Gail the right hand woman of Wendy followed to the right and behind the two of them deadly little Miho. Wendy and Gail stayed well out of arm reach while Miho soon moved directly to my right hand resting lightly upon the hilt of her katana one nod and she would cut me in half. 'If I am to die at least I got to witness such beauties before I vanished into the rain' I contemplated, my eyes soon roamed to where Miho stood her cold eyes met mine before Wendy's voice caught my attention.

"Что Вы делаете в Старом Городском наемном убийце?" Wendy's Russian was fractured indicating a lack of practice in the language.

Raising an eyebrow I turned my eyes locking with Wendy's I knew in that instant she would kill me if I did not give a satisfactory answer with a sigh I began to answer her.

"Я был здесь на работе, но человеке, который заключил меня, решил предать меня главарю бандитов Горшкову." My accent soon began to flow with my words.

"Fuck."

Was the only response I got from Wendy as she stomped over to a dark corner with Gail their voices soon became a silent to my ears but I knew Wendy and Gail were concerned with this new development. While Wendy and Gail discussed the new drop of information I had provided Miho stood unmoving a statue covered in darkness hand resting upon the deadliest weapon in the room her blade. Wendy soon returned to the moonlight its glow reflecting in her sun kissed hair she looked decidedly angry and frustrated over whatever she had discussed with Gail.

"You are a loose end and what I know of Gorshkov he does not tolerate loose ends so give us your name and we can give you our terms."

She stated, I quickly began processing this information if I told them my name they could discover my past but if I didn't then they would most likely kill me it took me seconds to decide.

"My name is Stanislav but I am better known as Rain, what are your terms?" I spoke softly resigned to whatever they decided.

"Well Mr Stanislav we decided that since you brought this war to our doorstep you have to clean it up."

Wendy stated compared to what I thought they could do to me this seemed extremely easy. Like a kick to the guts I soon realised I had no leads as to who hired Pencil to kill me other than they worked with the mob boss Gorshkov and probably knew my past. I then returned my gaze to the women around they smiled but there was no joy in them only bloodlust in that moment I knew that in the next few days it would rain blood and bodies would soon fill the streets. Only Miho did not smile her attention entirely focused on the man in the room questions running through her head as to who he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>More Coming your way<strong>

**-Final Silence**

**Translations For the Russian**

**1. What are you doing in Old Town hitman?**

**2. I was here on a job but the man who contracted me decided to betray me to the mob boss Gorshkov.**


End file.
